


Change of Plans

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day, gary may or may not walk in on them, spoiler alert: he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: "She pursed her lips, weighing her options. Option one: she (reluctantly) sends Sara away and does her paperwork like the obedient time agent she is—or at least, is supposed to be. Option two: she ditches her work, takes Sara home, and they do everything Sara had described and more. And then she shows up for work the next day to an unhappy boss. Neither seemed completely ideal, so instead, Ava chose option three: have sex in her office right now and figure out the rest later."





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a couple days late for Valentine's Day, but I don't care, I'm posting it anyway.

Ava didn’t bother looking up from her paperwork as she heard the distinct sound of a time portal opening up in her office. She could be given three guesses as to who it was, but in reality, she’d only need one.

“That’s stolen government property, you know,” she said, amusement in her voice.

Sara shrugged. “So I’ve been told once or twice before.”

Putting her pen down, Ava looked up at her. “How did you even get ahold of a time courier?”

Sara gave her a look. “Gary,” they both said simultaneously.

Ava shook her head and sighed. “I swear, that man is a good agent most of the time, but god, he can be so hopeless sometimes.”

“Aw, don’t blame it all on Gary. I’m just a really good pickpocket.”

Ava tilted her head to the side, a lopsided smile on her face. “You know, I shouldn’t be as okay with that statement as I am.”

"It’s the Sara Lance effect. One way or another, everyone succumbs to my charms.”

“Well, I should hope that I’m the _only_ one on the receiving end of it now.” She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Sara flashed her an adoring smile. “Of course you are. I may be an idiot sometimes, but I’m not _that_ much of an idiot. I know a good thing when I see one and what we have? What we have is a _damn_ good thing. But speaking of us…when do you get off work? I had plans for us to do things tonight. And by things, I mean each other.”

Ava chuckled and shot her a rueful look. “I’m sorry, Sara. But I can’t leave until I have these reports done. Looks like it’s just gonna be you and your hand tonight…and maybe that toy you keep hidden away in your dresser.”

Sara pouted and it was nearly enough to make Ava forget about the reports. “Oh, come on, Aves! It’s Valentine’s Day—our _first_ Valentine’s Day together! Just pass your paperwork off to Gary and make him do it.”

“Sara—” Before she could get another word out, Sara had crossed the room and plopped down on her lap. She leaned in and began to gently kiss the side of Ava’s neck.

“C’mon, babe. Just say the word and we can go back to your place and I’ll fuck you up against the door.” Ava’s throat immediately went dry and she bit her lip to fight back the “please” that wanted to come out of her mouth. “And after that,” Sara continued, “I’ll pin you down on the couch and eat you out ‘til you’re practically _begging_ me to stop.”

“Fuck.” Ava couldn’t keep silent, the curse coming out of her mouth in the form of a hiss as she felt teeth nip at her pulse point.

“And when you have to push me away because you’re too fucking sensitive to take anymore,” Sara rolled her hips, grinding down onto her lap. “You know what we’ll do next?”

“What?” Ava was a little more than embarrassed with how breathy and desperate her voice sounded.

Sara moved her lips up to her ear. “I’ll let you bend me over and fuck me with our strap-on until the only thing I can do is scream your name over and _over_ again.” Her tongue teased Ava’s earlobe for a brief second before she took it between her teeth, carefully biting it with just enough force to make the slight sting more pleasurable. She pulled back and looked at her girlfriend, whose normally clear blue eyes were now darkened with arousal. “So what do you think?”

She pursed her lips, weighing her options. Option one: she (reluctantly) sends Sara away and does her paperwork like the obedient time agent she is—or at least, is supposed to be. Option two: she ditches her work, takes Sara home, and they do everything Sara had described and more. And then she shows up for work the next day to an unhappy boss. Neither seemed completely ideal, so instead, Ava chose option three: have sex in her office right now and figure out the rest later.

Cupping Sara’s cheek, Ava pulled her in for a searing kiss that send shockwaves spiraling throughout her body. Her hands reach around and landed on Sara’s ass, squeezing firmly and helping Sara to grind against her. Oh yeah, option three was definitely the best one.

She could feel her hair falling out the neat bun it was in as Sara tugged at the bobby pins holding it together, carding her fingers through the long blonde locks. If her mouth hadn’t been so preoccupied, Ava would have smiled. Sara loved playing with her hair. Whether it was during sex or while they were cuddling, she couldn’t get enough of it. More and more, Ava had been finding herself falling asleep to the feeling of hands running through her hair as short nails lightly massaged her scalp.

Figuring it was her turn to have a little fun, Ava moved down to Sara’s neck, her lips finding soft skin that was calling to her, telling her to mark. She had never really been a possessive woman when it came to relationships, but there was just something about Sara that set her entire being ablaze in the best way. She wanted the world to know that she was Sara’s and Sara was hers. Seeing her marks—seeing evidence of the pleasure she could bring—sent shivers down Ava’s spine. A tug on the back of her head forced Ava to stop what she was doing and look at Sara.

“I thought my plans for tonight included me fucking you first?” Sara told her.

“Your plans also included us being at my apartment for this. Yet here we are in my office. Plans change.” She tried kissing her again, but was quickly stopped.

“Uh uh,” Sara shook her head, smiling deviously. “I don’t think so. As much as I would love to feel your fingers inside me right now, I’d wanna make _you_ come even more than that.” Her fingers crept underneath Ava’s blazer and helped her shrug it off, tossing it carelessly on the floor next to them.

If they had been in the privacy of Ava’s home or even in Sara’s bedroom on the Waverider, then they could’ve enjoyed taking their time. Seeing as they were not in either of those places, however, but rather Ava’s office at the Bureau, the foreplay would have to wait. To be completely honest, though, it’s not like it really mattered anyway. Both of them were already far too worked up.

Sara’s hands moved to Ava’s pants and hastily unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down right after. Ava watched as she got off her lap and knelt on the ground in front of her. God, that was a sight she’d never get tired of. She lifted up just enough for Sara to yank both her pants and underwear down below her knees. Her shoes prevented them from being taken off completely, but neither of them really cared. There was more than enough room for Sara to work with.

Sara placed a hand on both of Ava’s thighs and pushed them apart, giving her access to the treasure hidden between. There was no hesitation. She dove right in and Ava had to work hard to smother what would’ve been an obnoxious moan with her hand. Sara’s tongue was pure magic; there was no denying it. She remembered the first time they’d ever slept together—unable to wait any longer past their second date. She’d been helpless to do anything other than clench the bedsheets in her fists and chant Sara’s name, her body writhing as her thighs quivered around Sara’s head.

Ava felt the heat pooling lower in the pit of her stomach as she thought about that night. Honestly, her girlfriend’s tongue should be considered the eighth Wonder of the World.

Sara wrapped her lips around Ava’s clit and sucked, causing Ava to buck into her mouth. Just as she was about to slip a finger inside her, a knock sounded on the door to the office.

"Shit,” Ava cursed, panic settling in immediately.

“Agent Sharpe?” Of fucking course it was Gary. “Do you have a minute?”

Ava could see the doorknob start to turn so she pushed Sara back under her desk and said, “Stay there.” There was no way she could get her pants up in time without Gary seeing so she did the next best thing: rolled her chair as far forward as possible, while leaving enough room for Sara, until most of her bare skin was hidden.

Another second later, Gary walked into the room, looking as frazzled as Ava felt just then. He stopped when he noticed her unusual appearance.

“Are you okay, Agent Sharpe? You look kinda…flushed and…where’s your blazer?”

Unconsciously, her eyes shifted slightly to the side where her jacket lay in a heap on the ground, her desk keeping it out of Gary’s sight. “I’m fine,” she said, waving him off. “Just felt a little warm in here so I took it off. Now, what did you need?” She felt something touch her knee and internally screamed at Sara, praying that she would behave long enough until Gary had left.

Her prayers went unanswered. One second, a hand was on her knee and the next, it was trailing up her inner thigh, climbing higher and higher. She shifted in her chair in an attempt to tell Sara to knock it off, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Just as Gary started explaining his reason for being there, Sara’s fingers dipped into her wetness.

She gasped sharply, not realizing just how loud she had been until Gary began rambling out an apology, mistaking the noise for anger.

“I’m so sorry about this. I know it’s irresponsible of me, but I swear I had it on me when we left the Legends’ ship earlier today. And I’ve searched everywhere for it, but somehow, I can’t find it! You’d think at the Time Bureau we’d have like a ‘find my iPhone’ app, for our time couriers, but for some reason we don’t.”

Oh. Oh yeah. The time courier…the same time courier that was currently on the wrist of the woman fucking her beneath her desk. Shit.

Ava opened her mouth to respond to him, but a low groan ended up escaping as Sara pushed two fingers inside her and set a slow thrusting pace.

"Are you sure you’re okay?” Gary asked concerned.

Ava licked her lips and swallowed down a lump in her throat. “O-of course. I just got a-a stomach cramp. That’s all."

"If you’re sure.” He still seemed a little skeptical but, thankfully, moved on. “So what should I do? Do I tell Director Bennett that I lost actual government property or—”

“Gary!” she snapped, sounding a bit harsher than she had intended. She didn’t feel too bad about it, though. All she wanted was for him to get the hell out of her office so that Sara stop torturing her. It was taking everything she had to not roll her hips forward and take Sara’s fingers deeper.

“Just-just leave it to me. I’m pretty sure that I know—” she bit down on the inside of her cheek as Sara’s fingers curled, stroking that extra sensitive spot on her front wall. Fuck, Gary needed to get out of here right. Fucking. _Now_. “Th-that I know where it is. I’ll get it back to you tomorrow. Now could you please leave,” she said, trying so very hard to keep her voice level. “I’m actually feeling pretty sick so I’m gonna go home soon.”

“But where—”

“Out, Gary!”

Wheeling around, he quickly fled her office and nearly slammed the door on his way out.

Ava’s chair rolled back far enough for Sara to pop her head out from underneath the desk. She was grinning from ear to ear when she said, “Well, that was certainly a fun conversation you just had.”

Rolling her eyes, Ava put her hand on the back of Sara’s head and guided her back down to her center. “Put your mouth to better use.” She could see the blatant effect her words had on Sara, who gleefully licked circles around Ava’s clit, her fingers still plunging in and out of her.

“Oh my god.” Ava was close and both of them knew it. Her inner walls were beginning to tighten around Sara’s fingers, the wetness spilling out and drenching her hand. Ava’s fists were tangled in Sara’s hair, holding her close and steady while her hips chased a tongue that refused to give her what she wanted.

“Sara,” she pleaded, her voice thick with desire. “Fuck, please. Make me come.” She felt Sara increase her efforts and finally— _finally_ —show some real attention to her clit. Her tongue lashed over it as her entire mouth pressed against Ava, eating her out like it was her last meal.

When the dam exploded, and the floodgates opened, Ava could do nothing but hang on for the ride. Her head slammed back against her chair as her entire body shook, spasms wreaking havoc on her as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her hips bucked so hard that Sara had to throw her free arm over them just to avoid getting a broken nose.

It took a couple minutes, but eventually the toe-curling pleasure eased and Ava was able to actually breathe once more, though it came as shuttering gasps for quite a while. She watched, utterly boneless in her chair, as Sara sat back on her haunches and licked her fingers clean, moaning as the taste of Ava flooded her senses again.

"Holy shit.”

Sara grinned smugly. “And now you have a taste of what you’ll be missing at home when you stay here and finish up those reports.”

Ava laughed incredulously. “Are you kidding me? There’s no way I’d be able even concentrate on writing my name, let alone an official report after all that. Nope, we’re going back to my place and I’m gonna spend the next hour making you beg for mercy and scream my name.”

“Willing to risk getting in trouble with the boss for me, huh? You must really like me,” Sara said. She had a teasing tone, but there was a glint of vulnerability behind it; like she truly wanted to know the real answer.

Ava smiled, nothing but sincerity in her voice when she said, “Yeah, I really do.” She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Sara’s lips. “Now, help me pull my pants back up so we can go to my apartment and traumatize my neighbors.”


End file.
